Mario Party Wii U
Mario Party Wii U is an upcoming game of the Mario Party ''series for the Nintendo Wii U, and the sequel to ''Mario Party 9. Like in previous installments, Mario Party Wii U will feature new minigames, new characters and new boards. Gameplay In Mario Party Wii U ''the classic and original gameplay returns. Players have to go around boards, collect Coins and various other items that can help them or hinder others in their quest to collect Stars. 'Game Modes' *'Story Mode (1 Player): In Story Mode, the player can choose a character and pass through different courses to save the scattered Stars to defeat the evil Bowser and become the Superstar Hero! *'''Party Mode (1-4 Players): In Party Mode, players choose their characters and set the rules to freely play anytime. To unlock various boards, the player needs to complete Story Mode. *'Minigame Mode (1-4 Players)': In Minigame Mode, players can choose their characters and freely play various Minigames already unlocked in Story Mode or Party Mode. *'Puzzle Mode (1-2 Players)': Returning from Mario Party DS, Puzzle Mode contains puzzle based special Minigames seen in past installments, from Puzzle Mario Party to Triangle Twisters. The game includes it's own Puzzle minigame, called Superstar Frenzy. *'Toadbert's Shop': In Toadbert's Shop, the player can buy objects and other things, such as various music and character voice packs, trophies, characters and also Special (Rare) Minigames. *'Star Bank': In the Star Bank, Coins collected in other modes are stored in this special bank. The player can also deposit Coins to buy things at Toadbert's Shop. *'Toadsworth's Museum': After buying things at Toadbert's Shop, these things appear here. In Toadsworth's Museum, you can listen to the music of the game, character voices, trophies and also pictures. *'Extras': In Extras, the player can see the records of minigames, puzzles and other things, Badges and also see Story cutscenes and Options. Characters The game will have 21 different playable characters to choose, from which 11 are default and 10 unlockables. This game also introduces Character Types 'in the ''Mario Party ''series, there are 5 different Character Types that can be used for character's advantages and disadvantages in some minigames. Also, each character has their own color, default partner and emblem. The types are: * : These characters have equal stats in all four types. * : These characters are good at jumping in minigames. * : These characters are very faster in minigames. * : These characters are very strong in minigames. * : These characters can do very strange and tricky moves in minigames. Miis types can vary depending on how large and/or big they are, the player can customize their types by just configuring their size. Only the main 8 characters are playable in Story Mode, these are: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Wario, DK, Daisy and Waluigi. Miis can also be playable in Story Mode. 'Default Characters 'Unlockable Characters' 'Other Characters' 'Bosses' 'Allies' *Toadsworth *Toadbert *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad *Green Toad *King Boo *Petey Piranha *Lumas *Polari *Purple Toad *Queen Bee *Bees *Paratroopa *Goombas *Bob-Omb Buddy *Whittles *Lakitu (red shell) *Lakitu (blue shell) *Penguins *Wigglers *Flutters *Pink Boos Boards The game has a total of 15 new boards, 10 are Normal Boards and 5 Battle Boards.The * denotes the board is unlockable. 'Normal Boards' 'Battle Boards' Balloons Players can obtain a Balloon from a Balloon Shop or a Balloon space on the board. Some are not found on all boards, however. There is a Bonus Star for getting the most Balloons. Player Balloons Player Balloons are red colored and are used on the player. Gallery MPWii U Mario.png|Mario hitting a block. Luigi with Coins.png|Luigi with coins. MPWii U Goomboss.png|Goomboss General Guy New.png|General Guy PyroGuyMPWiiU.png|Giant Pyro Guy ChocoombaMPWiiU.png|Chocoomba Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario Party Games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Party Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Mario Series Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Online Games Category:Home Console Games Category:Sequels Category:Peach Category:Luigi Category:Yoshi Category:Wario Category:Donkey Kong Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:DohIMissed's Games